I'm yours
by Dandelionxoxo
Summary: A lovely zutarian fluff . Zuko and Katara get married at the end of the war and live happily ever after! Or do they? Problems do come their way but they always over come them together . Co-written story with XxMLx2 . Review and enjoy!


It was an early morning in the fire nation and the sun was only just beginning to come up . The newly wed couple were sleeping together in their new chamber that had only just been made recently for them . Katara opened her eyes as the sun light peeked in through the tiny grabs in the curtains . She sat up and stretched , this was looking like a great day indeed . She looked down at the figure next to her . The handsome fire lord Zuko . Her Zuko . She brushed a hand through his hair as she observed him more closely . Katara couldn't believe how far the two of them had come . From the the time when she told him to jump in the river , to the time when he jumped in front of the lightning for her . Katara loved him so much , as much as she had loved her mother . "I love you Zuko", Katara whispered kissing his bare shoulder . As a result, Zuko let out a small moan . Katara on the other hand had decided to explore the palace but first she had to find some food , she was starving .

Katara lazily got out of bed and put on her royal robe , then she opened the door and exited her chambers . She was surprised there were no guards outside their room since they were pretty much everywhere else in the palace . In fact she came across two guards on her way down to the kitchen . They looked awfully stressed and nervous when they saw her . "Uh... Fire lady", both of them said before bowing their heads .

"Why hello", Katara replied with a smile . The two guards looked at each other confused . Katara frowned . "Did I say something wrong?", Katara asked afraid of having made a bad impression already . "No your highness... It's just we haven't had such a lovely fire lady since princess Ursa", the first guard said .

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you . Tell me what is your name?", Katara asked

"I am Haruto your majesty"

"It was a pleasure meeting you sir Haruto , I'll mention you to the fire Lord and make sure you are rewarded for your kindness"

"Thank you ma'am", with that both guards bowed their heads once more and Katara curtseyed . She was originally on her way to the kitchen but decided it was best to get dressed first , therefore she headed back to her quarters .

Katara did her best to open the metal door as quietly as she could since Zuko might still be sleeping . As she she walked towards the bed to see her husband , it turns out he wasn't there . The bed was empty . Panicking Katara rummaged in her night draw and searched for her betrothal necklace . But that was missing too . "Looking for this?", a voice said from behind her . The person was waving her necklace over her head and in front of her eyes . Katara turned around and realised it was none other than Zuko . She relaxed . "Zuko", she breathed .

"Morning my love", Zuko replied scooping her up in his arms . Katara gently stroke his cheek while her eyes began to water . Zuko immediately put her down . "What's wrong?", he asked . Katara she threw her arms around his neck and cried . She sobbed and sobbed and sobbed . Zuko didn't understand . "Katara please tell me what's wrong , did someone hurt you?", Zuko asked again looking her in the eye . "Talk to me", he insisted .

"No I'm fine", Katara muttered quickly wiping her tears .

"Then why are you so upset?"

"It's just , I got up this morning and when I came back you were gone and so was our betrothal necklace . I was scared I lost you and the symbol of our love . I don't think I could move on if something happened to you Zuko", Katara admitted . Zuko smiled before kissing her passionately , the kiss was special . He had never kissed another women like this and he wasn't about to . Katara looked up at his amber eyes and found herself to be smiling too . "I'm so sorry , I love you too much I guess", Katara said . Zuko just shook his head then reached out his hand and began to wipe away her tears . "I love you too Katara and nothing is ever going to happen to me ok?", Zuko said leaning his forehead against hers .

"Ok", and their lips met again in another kiss .

"Want to know what I did while you were gone?", Zuko asked which was followed by an eager nod from Katara . Zuko smirked , he revealed the blind fold he had in his hand and used it to cover up Katara's eyes . "How do I know your not leading me to the Pirates?", Katara joked . Zuko chuckled , after all these years she still remembered . "I guess you'll just have to trust me", Zuko replied . Katara blushed , she liked the sound of that . _'You'll just have to trust me'_ , yep she did like the idea of trusting Zuko .

Zuko noticed that his wife's cheeks had turned a shade of pink and he was secretly rejoicing . Score one for Zuko ! He lead her towards the royal baths which were reserved for him and his lady today . As they reached the double doors , he gestured for the guards to open them . Zuko removed the blindfold and Katara's mouth made the shape of an O . It was beautiful . The colours were exquisite . Red and blue and some shades of purple . There were also bits if gold and silver twinkling on the ceiling . And in the centre of the room there was a massive bath tub , it was luxurious and truly fit for a fire Lord and fire lady . Katara watched as the water bubbled , the sweet smell coming from the tub made her want to melt like chocolate . She walked closer and saw rose petals in the water and the fruit tarts that surrounded the entire thing looked delicious . "It's so beautiful", Katara said . The whole thing was simply breathtaking .

"Would it be right to say that the fire lady is ... Impressed?", Zuko said in a royal tone . Katara smirked . "I think you really outdid yourself this time fire lord" .

"If you don't mind , I'll like to be left alone with my wife", Zuko said . Instantly , all the maids and servants left and the guards closed the doors .

Once everyone was gone , Zuko pulled Katara into another kiss and started to undo her robe . As he touched the delicate fabric , he felt Katara stop him . "Zuko...", the way she said his name told him that something was wrong . "What is it Kat?"

"Shouldn't you be off in some meeting or-", Katara started but was shushed by Zuko placing a finger on her lips . "Don't worry about that . Uncle can come up with as many proverbs as he wants and the fire sages can yell at me later but today it's just us alright"

"But your the fire-"

"Today I'm just Zuko"

"I love you "

"I love you too Kat", Zuko replied holding her close to him . The two of them didn't move for a while , until Zuko felt Katara open his robe . She undid his perfect not and Zuko let the robe slide off his shoulders . Katara admired his well built up chest as she ran her fingers along his abs . "I cancelled my entire schedule so it's just you and me Katara", Zuko said .

"I love you Zuko"

"I love you more"

"So how about that bath huh?"

"I thought you'd never ask..."


End file.
